Necesidad física
by SaKaSu
Summary: Un par de personas que terminan juntos por que creen que sólo debían satisfacer una necesidad física de sólo una noche, pero en realidad, había más detrás de todo ello.
1. Confusión

Abrió lentamente sus ojos para cerrarlos de golpe al sentir la intensidad de la luz del sol que se colaba por la venta, quiso levantar sus manos para tallar sus orbes pero algo se lo impidió… ¡Era verdad! Lo que recordaba como un sueño más había sucedido la noche anterior. Ahora se movía pero para ver a la persona que se hallaba abrazándola.

Él ya la había sentido moverse, por alguna razón no quiso soltarla y fingió seguir durmiendo, pero ahora que ella se había vuelto para mirarlo, abrió sus ojos para contemplar a su compañera de esa noche.

—Buenos días.

Ella ya esperaba que no tendría respuesta alguna, él se levantó de la cama tomando una de las sábanas y salió del cuarto dejándola con la palabra en los labios. Lanzó un suspiro y se extendió a lo largo y ancho de su cama, sin duda había sido una noche fantástica, un sueño hecho realidad pero… ¿por qué sentía pesadumbre en el pecho? ¿Sería que se había enamorado? ¡No! Ella se juró una y mil veces que jamás se volvería a enamorar de nadie, todo aquel que le atrajera se lo llevaría a la cama como sucedió con Sasuke, asunto terminado, no podía sentir nada por él.

—Sólo fue necesidad física —se dijo a sí misma—, tal vez me lastimé con algo y cuenta no me di.

Se levantó al baño y se miró al espejo, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas amargas y finalmente aceptó la cruda realidad, ella, la que juró no volver en esas redes tan mezquinas del amor, volvía a sufrir por alguien que no le correspondería. La realidad era que ella sabía sus sentimientos hacía ya mucho tiempo, no quería aceptarlos pero ahora que había dormido esa noche con él, sabía que era estúpido seguir negándoselo.

Él, en su habitación se vestía, sólo le daba vueltas en la cabeza el cómo había llegado a la cama con ella. Aceptaba que había tenido cierta atracción por la fémina desde que la volvió a ver en la guarida de Orochimaru, pero jamás creyó que esa atracción lo llevara a ese punto.

*******Flash Back*******

Había salido a dar un paseo y llegó a las cercanías de un río, volteó a ver las aguas cristalinas y notó que ella se estaba bañando en las aguas, quiso seguir su camino pero no podía evitar mirarla, era una mujer bella y tenía un cuerpo que otras mujeres podrían envidiar… si tan sólo no se comportara como todas esas niñas de Konoha podría haber algo más.

Ella ya había sentido su chakra acercarse, se movía sensualmente para atraerlo; pensaba que él se iría de inmediato pero no, él seguía en las cercanías y podía sentir su chakra inquieto, excitado.

¿Qué más daba? Él sabía que ella lo deseaba, él sabía que sus intenciones eran meramente corporales; él también la deseaba como mujer y no era necesario comprometerse a nada. El azabache se metió al río llegando por detrás de ella, posó sus manos en las caderas de ella besando su cuello.

En el primer contacto con el cuerpo de él, ella sonrió, disfrutó de los besos y se volvió para beber de sus labios, sintió las manos de él colocarse por detrás de sus rodillas alzándola en el aire, se apresuró en llevarla a su cuarto.

*******Fin de flash back******

Todo el día pensó en como había terminado por hacerla suya, no podía dejar de pensar en los besos, los abrazos y caricias que se hicieron ¡Ya bastaba de eso! Sólo había cedido a una necesidad física… Eso creyó, pero una vez más, de noche, se encontró con ella; no, no estaba bañándose como la noche anterior, tampoco estaba en una pose sensual que lo incitaran a repetir esos momentos de lujuria, ella estaba llorando y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ella lo miró… ¿qué era ese estrujamiento que sintió en el corazón? ¿Por qué sentía que el alma se le partía al verla sufrir?

—Sasuke… tenemos que hablar.


	2. Juntos

Ella lo miró colocarse frente a ella, su mirada indicaba que tenía toda su atención pero no sabía por donde empezar, ni siquiera sabía si realmente valía la pena decirle lo que sentía… Uchiha Sasuke jamás había demostrado una pizca de sentimiento hacia ella.

—Yo… Sasuke… sé que pensarás que soy una tonta por que lo que pasó ayer no tenía nada que ver sentimientos pero… me enamoré de ti —lo vio fruncir el ceño y acto seguido, ella se levantó tomando el brazo derecho del azabache para evitar que él se fuera, lo que ella no sabía, era que él no tenía esa intención— ¡No soy estúpida para dejarme engañar por lo que pasó en una noche! Sé con certeza lo que siento desde hace días.

Él hizo uso de las largas mangas de su camisa para secar las lágrimas del rostro de la pelirroja, notaba la mirada de seguridad y no dudó en ningún momento de sus palabras. ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía él? Una y otra vez pensó que sólo había sido deseo de la carne pero verla acongojada le reveló que había algo más tras todo ello.

—¿Por qué crees que pasó lo de ayer?

—Yo… no lo sé, bueno yo lo quería pero… ¿por qué te acercaste?

Sasuke estaba por descubrir la respuesta a esa pregunta, bastó con darse cuenta que sólo a ella la había visto como mujer, que no sólo la había elegido en su equipo por su habilidad, conocía a otras kunoichis con mejores técnicas en combate que ella pero… ¿cómo olvidar esa inocente mirada del día que se conocieron? Ella se sonrojó sin siquiera haberlo mirado, él sabía que ella estaba ciega sin las gafas y ese sonrojo se había formado no por su apariencia, si no por haber sido él.

—Por ser diferente a las demás.

La rodeo por la cintura atrayéndola hasta él, con la otra mano le levantó la barbilla, acarició los rojos labios de la ninja y finalmente se acercó hasta unir los propios para convertirlo en un beso; un beso diferente al de los de la noche anterior, un beso ya no de lujuria, si no cariño.

—Sasuke…

Tomó la delicada mano y la jaló fuera de la sala, cruzaron uno de los pasillos hasta salir de la guarida, ahí, Juugo y Suigetsu los esperaban, debían viajar de noche hasta El Sonido en busca de un pergamino.

—Es hora de irnos.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —señaló las manos entrelazadas mirando a la pelirroja con imputo, posteriormente se dirigió al azabache— ¿Cómo pudiste caer? ¿Qué te dio a beber?

—¡Yo no…!

Quiso gritarle como era costumbre pero sintió un ligero apretón en la mano que era sostenida por él, volvió a su mirada a él y aunque no expresó nada, sabía que él la defendería.

—¿Tienes problemas con esto?

La mirada que le dirigió Uchiha fue fulminante, lo hizo retroceder un paso hacia atrás y finalmente volvió a la misma altura que su compañero naranjizo.

—Es momento de irnos.

El azabache asentó con la cabeza y los cuatro se pusieron en marcha hacia su misión pero para Karin y Sasuke el destino cambiaba, pues ahora sus caminos se entrelazaban.

**FIN**


End file.
